onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwright
Shipwright: Carpenters who works specifically on ships. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship. Most pirates needed them for repair and general maintenance of their ships. Other ships often had them as well. Shipwright Tools Even Shipwrights have shipbuilding tools that can be used as a weapons Hammers: Use normally to nail the ship and pound down the peg. Tilestone uses a giant hammer against Blueno. Chavel: A blade with 2 sharp edges use to scrap a wood. Kaku used them against Luffy. Log: A giant log used by a shipwright to slam Mikazuki on the back. Saw: Kaku uses it to slash Mikazuki's pirate crew. Ropes: Paulie uses ropes in combat. Shipwright Jobs A shipwright is a person who is responsible for the design, construction, and/or repair of ships, boats, and other marine vessels including: *Merchant Ships - cargo ships, container ships *Passenger/vehicle Ships - ferries, cruise ships *Warships - frigates, battleships, caravels *Submarines and underwater vehicles *Workboats - fishing boat *Yachts and other recreational craft (wavers) Story The very first shipwright to appear in the series was Yainu Nugire; who was a shipwright for the Black Cat Pirates three years ago. He was hypnotized to believe that he was Kuro as Yainu resembles Kuro. He was executed in Shelltown The second shipwright to appear was an golden Fishman named Kaneshiro who appeared as a common background character in the Arlong arc. He served as Arlong's shipwright. During the Jaya arc, the Straw Hat Pirates noticed that the Going Merry was falling apart, but it's not until after the Skypiea arc at the beginning of the Longring Longland Island arc that Luffy decided to recruit the shipwright for the crew. When they arrived at Longring Longland Island they met Foxy. Luffy wanted to find a shipwright from any 500 crews. The Fanged Toad Pirates have an unnamed shipwright. Soiner and Donovan are also shipwrights. Luffy did not chose either. They arrived at Water 7, famous for it's shipwright business and all the great shipwrights. At Water 7, Nami, Usopp and Luffy journey to Dock 1 to meet the Galley-La shipwrights and their president Iceburg. They tried to get the Going Marry repaired but the ship was irreparable so the Straw Hat Pirates were faced with the tough decision that they either sink with the ship or buy another ship. Meanwhile, Usopp wandered off with 200,000,000 Beli and got mugged by the Franky Family, who's leader is Franky (the future shipwright for the crew). Back at the Franky House, Franky and his family celebrated the theft of the 200,000,000 Beli and prepared to leave, but the wounded Usopp broke in and clashed with Franky and his family. Usopp was beaten up by Franky and his family before being throwing him out. Franky then left with the Square Sisters to St Poplar Island to buy the Adam Wood. After Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper raid the Franky House to avenge Usopp (who is laying on the ground outside the Franky House), Luffy made the sorrowful decision to purchase a new ship. This decision enraged Usopp so he later quit the crew and dueled Luffy over the ship. Meanwhile, Franky returned from St Poplar only to see his house in ruins. Enraged, he swore to fight Luffy, which he does the next day. During the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc many thing begin to happen so the search for the shipwright was put on hold while Luffy and his crew set out to rescue Robin. Franky also helped out, providing many hints that show that he will be the next crewmember. Franky's Relation with the Crew During the Sea Train chapters, Franky teamed up with Sanji and Sogeking to rescue Robin. At this point Franky begins to interact with the Straw Hat Pirates: Sanji: At first Sanji hated Franky for what he did to Usopp, but later was amazed with Franky's skills -- he then cared for Franky. Usopp: At first Usopp hated Franky for beating him up. Later Franky took him and the Going Merry to be a bait to lure Luffy out. Usopp and Franky developed a relationship with each other and argued with each other about the Going Merry. Later Usopp showed care for Franky. Robin: After being caught again by the CP9, Franky was held in the same train car as Robin. Franky had a small talk with her and tried to help her understand that it's not a crime to be born. Later Franky helped Robin get out onto the balcony in the Tower of Justice to see Luffy, who is standing on the courthouse roof. He later manages to rescue Robin from Spandam and unlocks her handcuffs. At the scrap yard in Water 7 where the Thousand Sunny is docked, Robin used her Hana Hana powers to grab his testicles -- which is suppose to help him be free of his personal pain. Luffy: Luffy hated him for what he did to Usopp, but when Franky went in the room in the water passage where Luffy and Rob Lucci were fighting, Franky told Luffy to stop hating him and offers to help fight Lucci. Luffy told him to rescue Robin while he takes care of Lucci. Luffy keeps Lucci busy so Franky can run to save Robin on the bridge. Back in Water 7, Franky got a bounty on his head so the Franky Family begged Luffy to take him. Despited his hatred towards Franky, he quickly forgave him after he built the ship for the Straw Hat Pirates. After Franky chases after Luffy (who was carrying Franky's speedos) they had a warm talk about the features on the Thousand Sunny. After Franky arrived at the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, with the help of Iceburg and Robin, convinced Franky to join the crew. Nami: After fighting Kalifa, Franky caught up with her and was given a key and a Baby Den Den Mushi. When discussing Monster Chopper, Franky teased Nami only to get hit in the head like she does to other crewmembers. Chopper: While fighting with Fukurou, Franky asked Chopper to pass him some cola. Chopper could not forgive Franky, but he later came to like him because he was funny. He entrusted him to get the key for him. When Franky jumped in the ocean, Chopper became worried about him. Later when he became a monster, Franky used coup de vent to cause him to fall in the ocean, and then rescued him. Back in Water 7, Chopper helped Luffy with Franky's speedos. Zoro: Back in Water 7, he helped Sanji put Franky in the cannon to shoot him all the way to the Scrap Yard where the Thousand Sunny is docked. Franky also defeated three CP9 members and has shown off many skills. He witnessed the burning of the Going Merry. Finally at chapter 437, Franky became a shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. List of Shipwrights in the Series * Nugire Yainu (Deceased; Black Cat Pirates) * Kaneshiro (Incarcerated; Arlong Pirates) * Foxy Pirates ** Gina ** Sonieh ** Donoban * Galley-La Company ** Paulie ** Tilestone ** Peeply Lulu ** Kaku (Disguise; CP9 assassin) ** Lucci (Disguise; CP9 assassin) * Tom (Deceased; Head of Tom's Workers) * Iceburg (Formerly Tom's Workers; President of Galley-La Company) * Franky (Formerly Tom's Workers; Formerly head of the Franky Family; Straw Hat Pirates) Category:Shipwrights Category:Occupations